Spike/Galeria/Temporada 5 episódios 14-26
A Boutique de Canterlot Rarity's friends come out of the train S5E14.png Main cast inside the Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Rarity pointing to the boutique entrance S5E14.png Rarity's friends greet Sassy Saddles S5E14.png Main cast listening to Sassy S5E14.png Sassy's first piece of pattern "Beautify the Boutique!" S5E14.png Sassy "But next was the very crucial pattern piece" S5E14.png Rarity "revolves around the royal element of Canterlot!" S5E14.png Sassy looks at Twilight up close S5E14.png Rarity points at Twilight S5E14.png Rarity's friends see the new dress; Pinkie looks at something else S5E14.png Pinkie runs off while others listen to Rarity S5E14.png Rarity "And while I do agree that this dress has potential" S5E14.png Sassy "I call this piece of the pattern" S5E14.png Twilight hears Rarity S5E14.png Twilight "help your boutique in any way" S5E14.png Twilight levitates a pin S5E14.png Rarity "Somepony pinch me!" S5E14.png Rarity "to that very boutique!" S5E14.png Rarity worried S5E14.png Rarity looking S5E14.png AJ "That Sassy totally stepped on your hooves, Rarity" S5E14.png Pinkie pops out into the frame S5E14.png Pinkie looking at Rarity's hoof S5E14.png Pinkie relieved S5E14.png Pinkie's head upside down S5E14.png Rarity "I don't think she meant to" S5E14.png Main cast hears Sassy S5E14.png Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Sassy announcing the big finale of the presentation S5E14.png Rarity's friends cheer for Rarity S5E14.png Twilight comes into the frame S5E14.png Sassy showing the orders for the Princess Dress gown to Rarity S5E14.png Rarity's friends a bit worried S5E14.png Pinkie pops out and presents a cupcake S5E14.png Rarity's friends walk away S5E14.png Main 5 and Spike waving goodbye to Rarity S5E14.png Rarity waving at her friends S5E14.png Made in Manehattan Twilight levitating a book down to her S5E16.png Spike "but you're reading" S5E16.png Twilight "I've read all these books already" S5E16.png Spike rolling his eyes S5E16.png Spike continues reading his comic S5E16.png Twilight "things have been so slow around here" S5E16.png Twilight and Spike hear Rarity S5E16.png Twilight flies to the throne room S5E16.png Spike following Twilight S5E16.png Twilight and Spike enter the throne room S5E16.png Twilight and Spike find Rarity S5E16.png Twilight, Rarity, and Spike hear something S5E16.png Applejack walks up to Twilight and Spike S5E16.png Twilight looks at Applejack's cutie mark S5E16.png Twilight trots up to the Cutie Map S5E16.png Spike getting Twilight's attention S5E16.png Spike pointing to Twilight's inert cutie mark S5E16.png Twilight smiles at her friends embarrassed S5E16.png Applejack "where do ya think" S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity's cutie marks float upward S5E16.png Twilight "you may be more of a country pony" S5E16.png Twilight "best ponies to tackle this particular mission" S5E16.png Spike nodding in agreement S5E16.png Twilight sad to be excluded S5E16.png Twilight "it's such an exciting city" S5E16.png Twilight lowers back to the floor S5E16.png Twilight "don't worry about me" S5E16.png Twilight snatches Spike's comic book S5E16.png Twilight has plenty of "books" to read S5E16.png Spike annoyed at Twilight S5E16.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity singing S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity join the parade S5E18.png Ponies gather in front of the clubhouse S5E18.png Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png Spike sends a letter to Princess Celestia S5E18.png Photo of ponies in front of CMC clubhouse S5E18.png A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia Main cast at their thrones; Rarity walking S5E19.png Twilight levitating a scroll about to tell some news S5E19.png Twilight "and I need your help getting everything ready!" S5E19.png Main cast chattering S5E19.png Twilight "It's..." S5E19.png Main cast in a room S5E19.png Spike holding a mint-in-bag comic book S5E19.png Twilight "They're mint-in-bag!" S5E19.png Spike inhales S5E19.png Spike accidentally destroys the comic book S5E19.png Spike sees the comic book in ashes S5E19.png Spike puts comic book ashes into plastic S5E19.png Spike walks away while whistling S5E19.png Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Spike together in one shot S5E19.png Twilight "I just can't wait 'til they walk in and see everything!" S5E19.png Pinkie Pie bouncing to the walls S5E19.png Main cast sees wall crashed by Pinkie S5E19.png Main cast looks through a hole in the wall S5E19.png Rarity levitates plates; Spike carries towels S5E19.png Pinkie's friends worried about her S5E19.png Spike "you'll feel so much better" S5E19.png Balloon Spike derp face S5E19.png Twilight greeting Shining Armor and Cadance S5E19.png Twilight "you weren't gonna make it until" S5E19.png Shining Armor looks back at Pinkie S5E19.png Spike carrying loads of luggage S5E19.png Hearthbreakers Twilight and Spike in the decorated castle S5E20.png Twilight and Spike hear something in the chimney S5E20.png Twilight and Spike laugh at Pinkie S5E20.png Twilight levitates Twilight and Spike dolls S5E20.png Twilight hanging dolls above the fireplace S5E20.png Twilight and Spike wave goodbye to Applejack S5E20.png Spike "now can we open presents?" S5E20.png Applejack confused by Spike's request S5E20.png Twilight recalls her and Spike's first Hearth's Warming Eve S5E20.png Twilight "he couldn't wait all night" S5E20.png Twilight "we've always opened them the night before" S5E20.png Spike "it's kinda like our tradition!" S5E20.png Twilight and friends in the decorated castle S5E20.png Twilight and friends hear the train whistle S5E20.png Pinkie Pie hurriedly grabs Applejack S5E20.png Pinkie and Applejack zoom out of the castle S5E20.png Spike climbing on top of Twilight S5E20.png Spike reaching for a present S5E20.png Twilight levitates present into Spike's hands S5E20.png Twilight allows Spike to open his present S5E20.png Spike in giddy excitement S5E20.png Spike tearing the present open S5E20.png Twilight anticipating Spike's reaction S5E20.png Spike "just what I always wanted!" S5E20.png Spike holding a book S5E20.png Twilight pleased; Spike mildly happy S5E20.png Scare Master An Igor shadow cast on the wall S5E21.png Spike casting the Igor shadow S5E21.png Spike "you think it's scary now" S5E21.png Spike "wait until it's done" S5E21.png Spike sees his unfinished second head drooping S5E21.png Spike holding his unfinished 2nd head S5E21.png Fluttershy "I'll take your word" S5E21.png Spike struggling to keep his 2nd head on S5E21.png Spike "Wait a minute!" S5E21.png Spike "It's Nightmare Night" S5E21.png Spike "and you're here" S5E21.png Spike "not holed up in your cottage" S5E21.png Spike wondering S5E21.png Spike "Does this mean what I think" S5E21.png Fluttershy and Spike smiling S5E21.png Spike "Oh" S5E21.png Spike "I thought maybe" S5E21.png Fluttershy "Goodness, no!" S5E21.png Spike "Technically speaking" S5E21.png Spike "you already are out" S5E21.png Spike making his 2nd head nod S5E21.png Spike "What if you stayed out" S5E21.png Spike "They'd be super excited" S5E21.png Spike "it would make them so happy" S5E21.png Spike "They wouldn't believe their eyes" S5E21.png Spike "Come on, Fluttershy" S5E21.png Fluttershy and Spike hear laughter upstairs S5E21.png Twilight approaching Fluttershy S5E21.png Fluttershy "everything is fine" S5E21.png Fluttershy "It's more than fine" S5E21.png Twilight approaching Fluttershy S5E21.png Fluttershy "everything is fine" S5E21.png Fluttershy "It's more than fine" S5E21.png Fluttershy with Twilight and Spike S5E21.png Pinkie Pie in mid-air S5E21.png Pinkie Pie "dressed up in a costume" S5E21.png Pinkie Pie hopping around Fluttershy S5E21.png Pinkie and AJ still smiling; Fluttershy still a little uncomfortable S5E21.png Applejack "Only if you're up for it" S5E21.png Mane five and Spike excited about Fluttershy joining S5E21.png Fluttershy cowering; the others confused S5E21.png Fluttershy laughs nervously S5E21.png Fluttershy "just practicing" S5E21.png Rest of the Mane Six look at each other S5E21.png Main cast approaching the corn maze S5E21.png Spike "can't believe we're finally doin' this!" S5E21.png Main cast see a pony in a cloak S5E21.png Main cast spooked by Granny Smith S5E21.png Main cast laughing at Granny Smith S5E21.png Main cast entering the corn maze S5E21.png Twilight and friends enter the corn maze S5E21.png Main cast wandering the corn maze S5E21.png Big Mac appears behind the main cast S5E21.png Main cast laughing at Big McIntosh S5E21.png Main cast frightened silhouettes S5E21.png Rarity and Spike turning a corner S5E21.png Rarity and Spike wander into pitch blackness S5E21.png Main cast in cave of hanging "eyeballs" S5E21.png Rarity and Spike run out of the cave S5E21.png Angel speeds past behind ponies S5E21.png Spike "don't you know?" S5E21.png Applejack nervous "of course I do" S5E21.png Main cast looking at glowing ghosts S5E21.png Main cast stricken with fear S5E21.png Main cast running through the corn maze S5E21.png Main cast running away from ghosts S5E21.png Rarity and Spike running in terror S5E21.png Spike looking back to Rarity S5E21.png Spike helps Rarity up S5E21.png Spike falling into the hole S5E21.png Main cast lands into a tunnel S5E21.png Main cast looking around the tunnel S5E21.png Main cast sees the hole closing S5E21.png Twilight and Spike in the dark tunnel S5E21.png Applejack backing away scared S5E21.png Applejack hears a creaking sound S5E21.png Applejack running away in fright S5E21.png Main cast frightened beyond belief S5E21.png Main cast running into a tunnel alcove S5E21.png Pinkie Pie skating through the tunnel S5E21.png Main cast flinch as Pinkie crashes off-screen S5E21.png Spike "didn't you know about any of this?!" S5E21.png Applejack thinks she solved the mystery S5E21.png Main cast hears Granny's voice above S5E21.png Main cast huddling close together S5E21.png Main cast looking at the end of the tunnel S5E21.png Main cast scared by what's approaching S5E21.png Main cast scared by the monster S5E21.png Main cast about to run away again S5E21.png Spike grabs Pinkie Pie by the tail S5E21.png Spike and Pinkie run from the monster S5E21.png Spike and Pinkie run into a spider web S5E21.png Main cast stuck in a spider web S5E21.png Rainbow and Applejack stuck in spider web S5E21.png RD, Spike, and Twilight stuck in spider web S5E21.png Swamp monster getting closer to main cast S5E21.png Twilight Sparkle about to teleport S5E21.png Twilight and friends teleport out of spider web S5E21.png Swamp monster gets stuck in spider web S5E21.png Main cast emerges from the tunnel S5E21.png Main cast on a cliff near the corn maze S5E21.png Main cast looks over the cliff's edge S5E21.png Main cast hears a sinister laugh S5E21.png Flutterbat swoops down on main cast S5E21.png Main cast ducking away from Flutterbat S5E21.png Main cast looking at Flutterbat S5E21.png Flutterbat rips Spike's costume head S5E21.png Spike's costume missing a head S5E21.png Main cast cowering in fear S5E21.png Twilight and friends in overwhelming fear S5E21.png Twilight "I can't believe it!" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I wasn't ready to give up" S5E21.png Pinkie "you have to do this every year!" S5E21.png Twilight and friends agree with Pinkie S5E21.png Pinkie Pie sitting on her bouncy tail S5E21.png Rarity "but you've done it" S5E21.png Rarity "we can all have a fabulous time together" S5E21.png Main cast listening to Fluttershy S5E21.png Fluttershy accepts that Nightmare Night isn't for her S5E21.png Fluttershy "this just isn't gonna be one of them" S5E21.png Fluttershy's friends gather around her S5E21.png Harry scoops ponies up in a bear hug S5E21.png What About Discord? Spike standing besides the mountains of books S5E22.png Book being levitated away from Spike S5E22.png Twilight talking while levitating some books into bookshelf S5E22.png Twilight "Can you think of anything more relaxing?" S5E22.png Spike "claw massages" S5E22.png Spike "back rubs" S5E22.png Spike "bubble baths" S5E22.png Books being levitated in front of Spike S5E22.png Spike "You weren't really looking for an answer" S5E22.png Twilight "I've even devised a better system for organizing them" S5E22.png Spike "That much?" S5E22.png Spike covered by magic glow S5E22.png Twilight levitates Spike to her S5E22.png Twilight hugs Spike S5E22.png Twilight and Spike look at the books S5E22.png Owlowiscious hoots S5E22.png Twilight "Best long weekend..." S5E22.png Twilight jumps in excitement S5E22.png Twilight and Spike look at each other S5E22.png Twilight "I'm sure we can make some time for a claw massage and a back rub too" S5E22.png Spike becomes happy S5E22.png Spike "Yes!" S5E22.png Spike "Best long weekend..." S5E22.png Spike "...ever!" S5E22.png Spike smiles in excitement S5E22.png Spike moves his eyes away from the sunlight S5E22.png Spike "What is that?" S5E22.png Twilight "Alright, alright" S5E22.png Twilight "so it's been a little while since we've seen the sun" S5E22.png Spike "A little while?" S5E22.png Spike walking down the stairs S5E22.png Spike "We've been in that library for three straight days!" S5E22.png Twilight "they were three very productive days!" S5E22.png Spike "I'm getting a claw massage" S5E22.png Twilight "It's not like we missed anything" S5E22.png Twilight and Spike shocked S5E22.png Twilight and Spike brace themselves; Discord and Rainbow hits the ground S5E22.png Twilight and Spike sees Rainbow and Discord S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "Good to see you Discord" S5E22.png Spike "Did you rehearse before you found us?" S5E22.png Rainbow and Discord in unison "What makes you think we practiced?" S5E22.png Discord "Just snaking around!" S5E22.png Discord gets "snake suit" out of him S5E22.png Rainbow high-hoofs with Discord S5E22.png Rainbow "catch you later, Twilight!" S5E22.png Rainbow flies away S5E22.png Discord about to teleport while moving his legs very fast S5E22.png Spike pops out S5E22.png Twilight and Spike look at each other confused S5E22.png Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png Spike "Since sometime in the last three days" S5E22.png Spike bumps into Twilight's tail S5E22.png Twilight "Nopony made you join me on my book-sort-cation" S5E22.png Spike "I'm jokin', I'm jokin'!" S5E22.png Twilight and Spike at Carousel Boutique entrance S5E22.png Rarity "You've returned from your book sorting sabbatical!" S5E22.png Spike rolls his eyes S5E22.png Twilight "those old-fashioned books you wanted to donate" S5E22.png Spike "I love her!" S5E22.png Rarity corrects Spike on Rococo Froufrou's gender "Him" S5E22.png Spike with the bag of books "Both" S5E22.png Rarity, Spike, and Twilight hear Discord S5E22.png Twilight "Weren't you just" S5E22.png Fluttershy greets Twilight S5E22.png Fluttershy greets Spike S5E22.png Fluttershy "How was your book-sort-cation?" S5E22.png Twilight "It was good!" S5E22.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Discord laughing S5E22.png Fluttershy turns into an orange S5E22.png Rarity tries to hold in her laughter S5E22.png Twilight and Spike sees Rarity laughing S5E22.png Fluttershy as an orange laughing S5E22.png Discord pulls out stalk from orange Fluttershy S5E22.png Orange Fluttershy peels off S5E22.png Twilight and Spike looking confused S5E22.png Twilight and Spike looking at each other confused S5E22.png Rarity "Oh, sorry, darling" S5E22.png Rarity "we were at Sweet Apple Acres and" S5E22.png Rarity "how to explain" S5E22.png Discord "let me try and paint her a picture, dearest" S5E22.png Spike annoyed S5E22.png Twilight "I appreciate that" S5E22.png Twilight "Speaking of books" S5E22.png Twilight "I should get these on the shelves" S5E22.png Twilight hears her friends laughing S5E22.png Twilight and Spike looking confused about their friends S5E22.png Twilight and Spike walking S5E22.png Spike "Somepony sorry she missed it" S5E22.png Twilight "Of course not" S5E22.png Twilight and Spike hear Applejack and Pinkie Pie laughing S5E22.png Spike and Twilight look at each other S5E22.png Twilight and Spike looks behind S5E22.png Twilight and Spike see Applejack and Pinkie laughing S5E22.png Pinkie and Applejack hear and see Twilight S5E22.png Twilight "He's everywhere today" S5E22.png Twilight, Spike, AJ, and Pinkie listening to Discord S5E22.png Discord "and then Applejack said" S5E22.png Pinkie and Applejack laughing at Discord's joke S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "I don't get it" S5E22.png Pinkie "It was hilarious!" S5E22.png Pinkie "I wish we'd taken a picture for you!" S5E22.png Spike, Twilight, and Pinkie hear Discord S5E22.png Spike, Twilight, Pinkie, and AJ watches Discord S5E22.png Spike and Twilight sees Pinkie and AJ laughing at Discord's little performance S5E22.png Twilight "I guess that's funny" S5E22.png AJ "We haven't even asked how your weekend went" S5E22.png Twilight "It was fine!" S5E22.png Discord "And yet you look so glum" S5E22.png Twilight "I'm glad you all had such a good time together" S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "a lasting bond between friends" S5E22.png Applejack "don't you worry about Twilight" S5E22.png AJ "Bet you were in hog heaven organizin' all them books" S5E22.png Spike eating rubies in the throne room S5E22.png Spike "you ARE jealous!" S5E22.png Twilight "I'm the Princess of Friendship" S5E22.png Twilight "I don't get jealous" S5E22.png Twilight "sharing that experience would've helped me" S5E22.png Spike with mouth full "come again?" S5E22.png Twilight "if our friends could enjoy three full days" S5E22.png Twilight "something to do with the specific things" S5E22.png Twilight "find out what those things were" S5E22.png Twilight "breakthrough in the science of friendship!" S5E22.png Spike "I guess so" S5E22.png Twilight teleports in front of Spike S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "I know so!" S5E22.png Twilight "our book-sort-cation was fun" S5E22.png Twilight "this is gonna be even better!" S5E22.png Spike with an "oh, boy" look S5E22.png Twilight gathers her friends in the park S5E22.png Twilight asks about her friends' funny moments S5E22.png Twilight "I can use this data" S5E22.png Twilight "advance friendships all over Equestria" S5E22.png Twilight asks about the snake joke S5E22.png Spike taking notes S5E22.png Pinkie Pie "we galloped away" S5E22.png Rainbow pushing Pinkie down S5E22.png Rainbow Dash "it chased after us!" S5E22.png Twilight confused by the story S5E22.png Twilight asking for more details S5E22.png Fluttershy "I guess you had to be there" S5E22.png Twilight "I do need to be there" S5E22.png Pinkie Pie dressed as Marty McFly S5E22.png Twilight snaps "absolutely not!" S5E22.png Twilight "not something to be messed with" S5E22.png Twilight "simply need to recreate everything" S5E22.png Discord "what a brilliant idea!" S5E22.png Spike picking up a ruby S5E22.png Twilight paces as Spike eats gems S5E22.png Spike "you should just drop this whole thing" S5E22.png Twilight "they had this amazing and hilarious time" S5E22.png Twilight "I can't figure it out!" S5E22.png Twilight "it doesn't make sense!" S5E22.png Spike "some things just can't be explained" S5E22.png Twilight startles Spike into dropping a gem S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "while I was away" S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle becoming paranoid S5E22.png Twilight "if we don't break the spell" S5E22.png Twilight "terrible things could happen" S5E22.png Spike skeptical "spell?" S5E22.png Twilight "come on, Spike!" S5E22.png Twilight about to levitate Spike S5E22.png Spike levitated away from his gems S5E22.png Zecora "in what way can you tell" S5E22.png Twilight "they're having fun with Discord" S5E22.png Twilight "they would never laugh like that" S5E22.png Twilight "it's not that funny" S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "I know funny" S5E22.png Spike rolling his eyes S5E22.png Spike "if that's the potion" S5E22.png Spike "what's brewing in your cauldron?" S5E22.png Zecora "it ties the room together" S5E22.png Zecora "if I am to be honest" S5E22.png Wide view of Zecora's hut S5E22.png Twilight "Hey, gang" S5E22.png Twilight trotting up to her friends S5E22.png Spike with hands on his hips S5E22.png Twilight passes behind Fluttershy's throne S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "I get it" S5E22.png Twilight levitating cups with crazy straws S5E22.png Twilight pouring potion into a cup S5E22.png Cup overflows and spills on Spike's head S5E22.png Twilight "you were under a spell" S5E22.png Twilight "the only reason you won't drink the potion" S5E22.png Twilight "you know there's a chance" S5E22.png Twilight and Spike look at Fluttershy S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle suspicious "the gang?" S5E22.png Twilight looking very annoyed S5E22.png Twilight shouting "I wasn't included!" S5E22.png Twilight "maybe it's my own fault" S5E22.png Twilight almost admits to being jealous S5E22.png Spike calls Twilight jealous again S5E22.png Twilight denies being jealous again S5E22.png Spike "guess you had to be there" S5E22.png Spark of light behind main cast S5E22.png Discord appears behind main cast S5E22.png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens Categoria:Galerias